falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Armure assistée (Fallout 3)
Tribal power armor |baseid = (Brotherhood) (Lyons' Pride) (Outcast) (army) |item name2 =T-45d power helmet |dr2 =8 |hp2 =75 |effects2 =Radiation Resistance +3 |weight2 =5 |value2 =110 |repair2 =T-45d power helmet and variants |baseid2 = (brotherhood) (outcast) |footer = }} The T-45d power armor is a piece of armor in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics Design Gameplay attributes Power armor can only be worn if the player has gained the Power Armor Training perk, either by talking to Paladin Gunny in the Citadel, by starting the Take it Back! quest, or by completing the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. T-45d power armor can be repaired using components from the T-51b power armor, but the reverse is not possible. All non-unique variants of T-45d power armor have identical properties and effects, and only differ in their appearance and use in certain quests. Variants * Power armor and power helmet - A standard variant of power armor. * Brotherhood power armor and Brotherhood power helmet - It has the same appearance and attributes as regular power armor. There are no differences other than the name, the insignia on the shoulder pauldrons, that it will not appear in a merchant's stock, and Protector Casdin will not accept it as part of The Outcast Collection Agent unmarked quest. * Outcast power armor and Outcast power helmet - A variant worn by Brotherhood outcasts. Visually it is a standard suit of Brotherhood of Steel power armor, but repainted (somewhat haphazardly) to be black and red. Having Outcast variants in your inventory (equipped or not) when speaking to Protector Casdin will cause him to confiscate the armor unless you have gained the Outcasts' trust. Wearing a full suit of Outcast power armor will cause the Outcasts stationed at the Outcast outpost to treat you as though you are an Outcast member, rather than a "local". * Lyons' Pride power armor - It is the same as regular power armor, except that the Lyons' Pride insignia is on the shoulder instead of the standard Brotherhood of Steel insignia. There is no specific Lyon's Pride power helmet; Pride members wear either standard power helmets or the Brotherhood variants. * Linden's Outcast power armor - A unique Outcast power armor obtained as a quest reward for completing the quest Oasis in Leaf Mother Laurel's favor. * Prototype medic power armor - This is a variation of the Army power armor equipped with a Mister Gutsy-like onboard artificial intelligence. The armor's primary function is to administer Med-X when the wearer receives significant damage. Because the artificial intelligence is capable of speech it will also alert the wearer to the presence of nearby enemies and vice versa. * Ashur's power armor - A unique version of the standard power armor which has been painted and adorned with various tribal emblems. * Tribal power armor - A damaged suit of Brotherhood power armor, patched and altered by unnamed denizens of The Pitt to resemble Ashur's power armor. * Army power armor, it has a US Army band on each shoulder. There is no matching helmet for the Army power armor. Comparison : Unique apparel are highlighted with a darker background See Fallout 3 armor and clothing for comparison against other types of power armor Locations Power armor and helmet * In the trenches near the Washington Monument by the bunker, is a dead paladin, also there is another dead paladin, if you go up the stairs by the entrance, both wearing full suits of armor. * Outside the GNR building plaza you can find a few dead paladins from the super mutant attack. * Regular power armor can be acquired from the Capital Wasteland's merchants, although they rarely appear in stock. * Crow will sell power armor suits when you expand his inventory twice. * Friday, a vendor in the Pitt Downtown, also sells them. * You also receive a complete suit of power armor in 100% condition from Sarah Lyons at the beginning of the game's final quest, Take it Back!. * When the Brotherhood of Steel is attacking the mobile base crawler, some paladins may die in the assault, making a opportunity for the player to loot the bodies and obtain Brotherhood power armor or just power armor. * When you are doing the quest "Following in His Footsteps" when you first meet Sarah Lyons and follow her through the alley, Initiate Jennings will be lying on a mattress with a full suit of armor, but in terrible condition. * Harkness in Rivet City may be seen wearing the armor after beating the game if Broken Steel is installed. Brotherhood power armor and helmet This variant is found on most fallen Brotherhood of Steel members. Outcast power armor and helmet Outcast power armor and Outcast power helmet can be acquired from the corpses of fallen Outcasts and from Fort Independence. Lyons' Pride power armor It can be acquired from the corpses of dead Lyons' Pride members during Take it Back, or reverse-pickpocketing: Sentinel Lyons, Knight Captain Gallows, Paladin Vargas, Paladin Glade, Paladin Kodiak and Knight Captain Dusk. Army power armor and helmet The Army power armor and matchting helmet can only be acquired on the PC version using console commands. It has a U.S. Army band on each shoulder. Notes * Though not included as a complete object, Fallout 3's Textures.bsa file contains a complete mesh for a pink power armor, and appears as a pink-painted armor with a white outline of a heart painted on the breastplate. * When the player character wears the helmet, they are not affected by the voice changer when doing a power attack with their fists or a melee weapon. * When anyone wearing power armor, including the player, has a rifle holstered it will be pointing the opposite way compared to any other apparel, this is most easily seen with a sniper rifle or laser rifle holstered. * The Brotherhood of Steel insignia is present on the left pauldron of all "plain" power armor. Gallery Paladin boom_boom.jpg|Concept art BoS soldier Capitol building.jpg|Brotherhood of Steel soldier in front of the Capitol building FO3 PA.jpg|''Fallout 3'' power armor. Fallout 3 PA.jpg|The power armor in the Fallout 3 teaser. PC Gamer PA.jpg|Brotherhood Paladin with a laser rifle. Stripmall m.jpg|A dead paladin in power armor in the Paradise Falls concept art T45d Power Armor.png|Brotherhood of Steel power armor Outcast T45d power armor.png|Outcast power armor Fallout_3_Army_Power_Armor.png|MP-47/A prototype medic power armor Fo3TP Tribal T45D power armor.png|Lord Ashur's power armor/Tribal power armor Fo3_Outcast_power_armor.png Outcast power helmet.png|Outcast power helmet Lyons' Pride armor logo.png|The Lyons' Pride logo on the shoulder pad Power armor underwear CA.jpg|Power armor underwear concept art Power armor underwear CA1.jpg Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Power armor de:T-45d Powerrüstung es:Servoarmadura T-45d pl:Pancerz Wspomagany T-45d ru:Силовая броня (Fallout 3) uk:Силова броня